


Perfect Moment

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing else matters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> **A/N:** Wheeeeee \o/ A tiny treat for my buddy [](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/)**sheenianni** who celebrates her bday today \o/ I hope you have an amazing day :D Happy birthday :D

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/caq1ao7byh6osr2/perfectmoment.png?dl=0)  



End file.
